Insônia
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: E Sirius ficou um pouco mais à vontade ao notar que não era o único que não conseguiria esperar até o dia seguinte para escrever aos pais.


N/A: Obrigada, Chibi, por betar em tão pouco tempo!

* * *

**Insônia  
**por Moony-Sensei

Sirius desceu as escadas de pedra do dormitório da Grifinória agitado, segurando um pergaminho e uma pena em uma das mãos. Era apenas seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, mas as coisas já tinham tomado um rumo_ diferente. _Nem mesmo ter se empanturrado durante o jantar fizera com que o sono vencesse o crescente nervosismo. E esse nervosismo tinha apenas um nome: _Grifinória_.

Assustou-se ao se deparar com alguém na sala comunal. Por um momento pensou que fosse algum monitor, porém seu outro companheiro de dormitório, Remus Lupin, estava sentado perto da janela aberta, o vento gelado batendo em seu rosto anormalmente pálido.

Havia um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro sobre a mesa perto do garoto, e Sirius percebeu que o menino estava fazendo exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer. Sirius não tinha reparado muito no garoto, só haviam se cumprimentado antes de o jovem de cabelos castanhos se enfiar entre as cortinas de sua cama. Não que o garoto tivesse se mostrado desinteressado, ele havia sorrido entusiasmado ao se apresentar e Sirius até que fora com a cara dele. De fato, ele só parecia estar bem mais cansado do que os outros. E a magreza e aparência dele, num geral, faziam qualquer explicação desnecessária.

Remus sorriu brevemente ao vê-lo, parecendo um pouco menos cansado. O menino de cabelos claros o contemplou por um instante e Sirius notou que o garoto não estava triste, mas também não mostrava o sorriso incontido e descaradamente sincero, o mesmo que ele sabia estar igualmente exibindo, mais cedo. Remus parecia extremamente pensativo e Sirius ficou um pouco mais à vontade ao notar que não era o único que não conseguiria esperar até o dia seguinte para escrever aos pais.

x-x-x-x-x

Sirius não soube como a conversa chegou àquele ponto, mas a questão era que já havia se passado mais de quarenta minutos e seu pergaminho ainda estava em branco. A conversa dos dois grifinórios havia chegado num ponto delicado. Ponto que havia feito o jovem Black estar sentado ali, no meio da noite, tentando contar a seus pais que havia sido selecionado para a Grifinória. Sirius duvidava muito que sua prima Narcissa já não tivesse se encarregado de escrever aos tios informando para onde seu primogênito havia ido, e se fosse qualquer outra notícia Sirius não teria se importado de se fazer conhecer por terceiros, contudo ele não podia fugir da questão _toda minha família foi pra Sonserina -_ mesmo se o próprio Salazar Slytheryn baixasse em sua casa e dissesse que, talvez, só talvez, a tradição não fosse assim tão importante e que, olhando de um ângulo_ diferente_, os trouxas até que poderiam ser legais ou pelo menos não-retardados_ - _ou algo do gênero. Sabia que seus pais não levariam na esportiva o fato de o primogênito deles agora estar com os leõezinhos.

- Tente explicar que você não teve culpa, afinal foi uma escolha do chapéu seletor... e imagino que ele sabe o que faz. – disse Remus olhando-o quase com compaixão.

O moreno fez uma careta. Receber a compaixão de alguém que parecia não ter condições de resistir a uma rajada de vento era no mínino perturbador. E quase engraçado.

Sirius não sabia como a conversa tinha chegado àquele ponto, pois não era comum ficar espalhando suas preocupações assim a estranhos, mas sua aflição era visível e Remus, ele percebeu, tinha aquele jeito de fazer qualquer um se sentir à vontade, quase bem-vindo, sem, aparentemente, nada de julgador (que no futuro ele viria a descobrir ser porque Remus estava, quase sempre, tão contente com o fato de uma pessoa normal estender algum interesse a alguém como ele, que julgamentos só se faziam necessários após a convivência) que antes que se desse conta tinha exposto algumas informações importantes, que Remus, perspicaz, não tivera problemas em entender.

- Não é assim tão simples... – o moreno disse, suspirando.

Remus recostou-se preguiçosamente na poltrona e desviou o olhar para o céu nublado.

- Aconteceram algumas coisas inesperadas comigo nesses últimos meses... – falou, ainda olhando para a paisagem lá fora – coisas que, eu realmente nunca imaginei que fossem acontecer, mas... isso não quer dizer que elas foram ruins...

Remus voltou a encará-lo.

- Muito ao contrário... Eu... – e parou de falar antes de concluir a frase.

- Você o que?

Remus deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Há sempre a chance de você trocar de casa, acho que o professor Dumbledore não se oporia se ficar aqui realmente for te prejudicar.

- Mas eu não quero mudar!- Sirius exclamou. – Quer dizer, talvez eu tenha algo que diz mais respeito à Grifinória que a Sonserina. Só isso! Não é como se tivesse cuspido na tapeçaria dos Black! O chapéu gritou _Grifinória_ e pronto, azar o meu... ou deles...

Sirius, cansado e irritado de ficar tentando imaginar as mil e uma reações possíveis de seus pais, resolveu ser sucinto.

_Fui escolhido para a Grifinória.  
Eu sei que não era algo esperado, mas não quer dizer que seja uma coisa ruim...  
Sirius_

E pegar emprestado as palavras do seu futuro amigo.

O menino quase não resistiu ao impulso de escrever "_Me desculpe_", mas ele não estava arrependido. Não tinha feito nada de errado.

O que o incomodava mais era se lembrar que sua mãe, aquela mulher que conseguia dizer coisas tão cruéis e bondosas com a mesma voz macia, se despedira dele, na plataforma, sorrindo. Sorrindo como ele nunca havia visto. Aquele sorriso havia sido diferente, Sirius nunca vira sua mãe assim, tão... bonita.


End file.
